O Aventureiro (Tales from the Valley)
thumb|400px Características Pessoais Nome: Varia Idade: Desconhecida Sexo: Varia Espécie: Humana Classificações: Aventureiro; Clérigo; Cavaleiro; Agente de Correio; Mago Altura: Desconhecida Peso: Desconhecido Obra: Tales from the Valley Aliados: Variam Inimigos: Variam Descrição: A aparência do Aventureiro é ambígua e cada um é diferente um do outro. Sobre O Aventureiro é o protagonista de Tales from the Valley. Um recém-chegado aventureiro ao imenso mundo do Vale, ele rapidamente cresce em fama e habilidades conforme se junta e abandona facções, cria inimigos e aliados, e batalha constantemente em busca de notoriedade e poder... Mentalidade Personalidade: O Aventureiro tem personalidade ambígua e completamente determinada pelo jogador. Como Age em Combate: Novamente, O Aventureiro age de forma ambígua e determinada pelo jogador, embora se assuma que ele agirá o mais tática e aptamente possível. Moral: Variante entre Maligno Neutro e Bondoso Ordeiro Preferência Sexual: Variante(?) Gostos: Explorar; Viajar; Lutar; Glória Desgostos: Nada em particular Objetivos: Variante; Se tornar poderoso; Enriquecer Inteligência: Varia entre Normal e Alta. O Aventureiro é um exímio combatente, além de ser um excelente perseguidor, um bom feiticeiro e um bom explorador, com bons conhecimentos de história. Os mais inteligentes são capazes de criar feitiços, coisa que requer vários anos, senão até mesmo dezenas de anos de dedicação, estudos e meditação, tudo direcionado ao funcionamento da magia do mundo. Ficha de Combate Dimensionalidade: 3D. Ataque: Construção (Pode manejar espadas imensas de metal com facilidade e dar golpes rápidos com elas, e certas armas podem causar danos superiores a de raios, além de que o feitiço Saltis convoca tempestades de gelo, embora de curto alcance, e o ataque especial de Nível 3 do Staff cause ondas de choque e pequenos tremores. Ele também é capaz de incinerar uma árvore bem grande, a vaporizando no processo) Defesa: Construção (Sobrevive a quedas de várias dezenas de metros e ser atingido por raios capazes de até mesmo incinerar árvores e a golpes de armas ainda mais fortes do que os mesmos) Velocidade: Humana, com combate e reações Subsônicas (Capaz de bloquear e se esquivar de flechas a curtas distâncias, além de conseguir executar golpes com armas pesadas com rapidez) Força: Humana atlética (Não tem a velocidade minimamente prejudicada por carregar uma espada de duas mãos, além de utilizá-la facilmente em combate) Vigor: Acima do normal (Capaz de viajar por dias a fio enquanto está sob condições horríveis) Alcance: Alcance mano-a-mano estendido com armas mano-a-mano, vários metros com poderes e armas a distância Fraquezas Físicas: Fraquezas humanas convencionais reduzidas Fraquezas Psicológicas: Nenhuma notável Parafernália *'Armas': O Aventureiro tem um grande arsenal de armas, das mais variadas funções e capacidades. **'Arming Sword': Uma simples espada de metal, sendo o equilíbrio perfeito entre força e rapidez e a arma inicial de vários Aventureiros. Suas técnicas são Pommel Strike e Spin Strike. Ela possui uma variante na forma da Katana, que age de modo idêntico mas possui um alcance maior. **'Greatsword': Uma imponente e formidável lâmina, a greatsword é uma arma letal nas mãos certas. A greatsword toma a forma de uma grande espada europeia de duas mãos, de grande alcance e força além de bons bloqueios, mas de certo modo lenta, previsível e de contra-ataques lentos. Suas técnicas são Gathering Uppercut e Overwhelming Strike. **'Scimitar': Uma simples lâmina curvada, feita para séries de ataques consecutivos. A scimitar toma a forma de um sabre, rápido e preciso, mas de dano abaixo da média e de bloqueio fraco. Suas técnicas são Pommel Strike e Blade Flurry. **'Staff': Um cajado feito da árvore Vaya. O staff toma a forma de um simples cajado de madeira, com golpes mais fracos e lentos do que o normal, embora canse o inimigo mais do que o normal caso seus ataques sejam bloqueados, reduza o custo de mana de feitiços em 40%, aumente o poder de feitiços e aumente a distância coberta pelo Aventureiro em suas investidas. Seus ataques especiais são Channel Mana e Shockwave. *'Itens': Itens são equipamentos especiais que, quando utilizados **'Cloak (Capa)': Uma simples capa preta com um capuz; Ela permite que o Aventureiro tenha maiores capacidades de se esgueirar, ocultando a sua identidade e estado físico. *'Consumíveis': Consumíveis são itens úteis e geralmente baratos que auxiliam seus corpos, os mantendo saudáveis em suas jornadas. **'Health Potion': Um frasco cheio de um líquido feito a partir de ervas medicinais, certo de curar feridas; Restaura aproximadamente 20% da vitalidade do usuário. **'Mana Potion': Um frasco cheio de mana destilada; Restaura aproximadamente 50% da mana do usuário. **'Stamina Potion': Um frasco cheio de líquido energético, feito no intuito de rejuvenescer o usuário; Aumenta a regeneração de vigor a altos níveis. **'Slateskin Potion': Um frasco cheio do estrato da planta Petrii. Petriis tem a misteriosa propriedade de calcificar aqueles que a tomam; Aumenta a resistência física e á dano incendiário do usuário, mas ao custo de tornar seus movimentos mais lerdos e prevenir o uso de feitiçarias. Habilidades *'Habilidade em Combate': O Aventureiro é um guerreiro extremamente talentoso, sendo um espadachim com grande experiência em batalha, sendo capaz de utilizar cada parte da espada como uma arma. Mesmo quando encarado com até dois oponentes de habilidades comparáveis puramente em combate, ele é capaz de vencer batalhas utilizando nada além de um uso cuidadoso do terreno e pragmatismo. Poderes Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Super Sentidos, Regeneração (Rank J), Magia, Metamorfose, Criação, Manipulação Elemental (Das variedades Fogo, Terra, Ar, Luz, Escuridão e Gelo), Manipulação do Espaço e Manipulação do Vácuo, Ataques Elementais (Das variedades Fogo, Gelo, Eletricidade e Escuridão), Teletransporte, Indução de Efeito de Status (Envenenamento, Paralisia, Aumento e Redução), Campos de Força, Emissão de Ondas de Choque, Telecinese, Neutralização, conectar-se com pessoas as tornando imunes aos seus ataques e vice-versa, dar poderes Técnicas Técnicas Especiais= *'Técnicas': Técnicas são habilidades próprias das armas, sendo únicas das armas. **'Pommel Strike': Técnica de Nível 1 da Arming Sword e da Scimitar; O Aventureiro golpeia com o punho da espada, atravessando defesas, os estonteando momentaneamente e os empurrando levemente, além de causar um dano levemente maior que o normal. Possui dois segundos de descanso entre usos. **'Spin Strike': Técnica de Nível 3 da Arming Sword; O Aventureiro avança uma curta distância em alta velocidade antes de realizar um golpe giratório, atingindo todos ao seu redor, causando dano levemente superior ao normal. **'Gathering Uppercut': Técnica de Nível 1 da Greatsword; O Aventureiro recua a espada, acumulando o máximo de torque que consegue antes de realizar um poderoso golpe ascendente, mandando inimigos para longe enquanto causa um dano levemente acima da média. **'Overwhelming Strike': Técnica de Nível 3 da Greatsword; O Aventureiro ergue a espada, acumulando o máximo de torque antes de descê-la num golpe brutal que estonteia inimigos momentaneamente, além de causar dano levemente acima da média. **'Blade Flurry': Técnica de Nível 3 da Scimitar; O Aventureiro realiza uma série de três golpes extremamente ágeis, fracos sozinhos mas no total dando um dano consideravelmente alto, além de cansar o inimigo mais do que o normal caso tentem bloquear os ataques. **'Channel Mana': Técnica de Nível 1 do Staff; O Aventureiro passa a canalizar e acumular mana dos seus arredores, anulando o custo de mana do próximo feitiço, embora isso o deixe vulnerável por quatro segundos e, caso seja atacado, a técnica é interrompida. Tem um período de descanso de oito segundos entre usos. **'Shockwave': Técnica de Nível 3 do Staff; O Aventureiro bate a parte inferior do cajado contra o chão, criando uma onda de choque que estonteia todos ao seu redor além de reduzir a sua velocidade temporariamente. Tem um período de descanse de seis segundos entre usos. *'World Spells (Feitiços do Mundo)': Feitiços do mundo são feitiços que são encontrados em locais ocultos e específicos n'O Vale, possuindo origem desconhecida e geralmente possuindo funções abstratas. **'Galia': Após um segundo se passar, todas as pessoas próximas do Aventureiro são empurradas para longe. **'Greitis': Os pés do Aventureiro se tornam borrões indistintos, como se tomados por névoa; O Aventureiro passa a se mover mais rápido. **'Konfeti': Após um instante, confete colorido sai do Aventureiro numa explosão inofensiva. **'Lokys': O Aventureiro passa a causar 15% mais dano com seus ataques, mas também recebe 5% mais dano. **'Plunksna': Todo o dano de queda recebido pelo Aventureiro é cortado pela metade. **'Strele': O Aventureiro dispara um projétil de energia azulada que causa um dano comparável a um golpe normal seu. **'Suolis': O poder de pulo d'O Aventureiro é aumentado consideravelmente por oito segundos. **'Vezlys': Reduz o dano recebido pelo Aventureiro em 20%, mas também causa 5% menos dano. **'Zibintas': O Aventureiro passa a emitir uma brilhantíssima luz a partir de si mesmo por dezessete segundos. *'Scrolls (Pergaminhos)': Pergaminhos são itens mágicos que podem ser utilizados para uma variedade de funções; Seus usuários são chamados de feiticeiros. Os pergaminhos são divididos em dois tipos: Pergaminhos de Utilidade, que focam em suporte, amplificação própria e nas convencionalidades das jornadas, embora possam ser úteis em combate nas mãos certas, e Pergaminhos de Combate, que são focados em ataque, defesa ou amplificação de capacidades de combate, embora usuários espertos possam encontrar usos fora dele. O Aventureiro é capaz de dar cópias inferiores de seus Pergaminhos a outras pessoas com um breve ritual, apesar do mesmo geralmente ser nada prático em combate. **'Ekranas': Um Pergaminho de Utilidade; Convoca uma barreira transparente que repele todos que tentam passá-la, exceto o Aventureiro e aqueles que Pactuaram com o mesmo. **'Iplesti': Um Pergaminho de Utilidade; Contanto que o Aventureiro consiga enxergar o ponto no qual deseja aparecer, o mesmo irá espontaneamente se teletransportar a ele com a energia do vácuo. **'Laiptelis': Um Pergaminho de Utilidade; Cria plataformas de mana nas quais somente o Aventureiro, pessoas pactuadas ao mesmo e aliados do mesmo time podem pisar cima. **'Ledynas': Um Pergaminho de Utilidade; Cria faixas de gelo escorregadio por baixo dos pés do usuário, permitindo que se mova extremamente rápido por vários segundos. **'Maskuoti': Um Pergaminho de Utilidade; Faz com que o Aventureiro tome a forma de outra pessoa, embora precise enxergar a mesma para fazê-lo. **'Paladinas': Um Pergaminho de Utilidade; Eleva as capacidades físicas e místicas de um alvo, contanto que esteja sob seu alcance, na sua linha de visão e o Aventureiro não se mova ou seja atacado enquanto o feitiço é feito. **'Pylimas': Um Pergaminho de Utilidade; Cria uma parede de terra que causa um dano baixo a aqueles que entram em contato com ela quando ela é criada. **'Sprogostai': Um Pergaminho de Utilidade; Cria uma armadilha invisível no chão que é ativada quando alguém chega perto dela; A mesma é ativada, e um vento forte lança aqueles próximos dela para longe. **'Visamatymas': Um Pergaminho de Utilidade; Cria um mapa na mente do Aventureiro, mostrando um mapa completo da região onde está, mostrando inclusive todas as pessoas nele, suas vitalidades, manas e nomes. **'Aistrinti': Um Pergaminho de Combate; Converte parte do dano da arma do Aventureiro em dano incendiário, banhando a arma em chamas. Tem uma chance de incinerar inimigos com seus golpes, causando dano latente e diminuindo a sua velocidade de movimento. **'Elektrinti': Um Pergaminho de Combate; Converte parte do dano da arma do Aventureiro em dano elétrico, banhando a arma em eletricidade. Seus golpes ignoram bloqueios, e cada golpe dado tem a chance de eletrificar inimigos, diminuindo gradativamente a sua velocidade de movimento. **'Pasmarkinti': Um Pergaminho de Combate; O dano dos golpes do Aventureiro é elevado levemente, além de que passam a ignorar todas as defesas e bloqueios. **'Drakabliukas': Um Pergaminho de Combate; O punho do Aventureiro é recoberto em chamas negras, e ele realiza um poderoso soco no inimigo, causando dano incendiário e os inflamando em chamas. Os inimigos recobertos por chamas recebem dano latente tanto á vitalidade quanto na mana, se tornam incapazes de utilizarem magias e ainda sofrem redução na sua velocidade de movimento. **'Drakonas': Um Pergaminho de Combate; O Aventureiro dispara um cone de chamas na direção escolhida, causando dano incendiário e os inflamando em chamas. Os inimigos recobertos por chamas recebem dano latente tanto á vitalidade quanto na mana, se tornam incapazes de utilizarem magias e ainda sofrem redução na sua velocidade de movimento. **'Sautuvas': Um Pergaminho de Combate; Após um breve momento de carregamento, o Aventureiro emana uma forte onda telecinética que manda os inimigos voando enquanto causa dano de Força no inimigo. **'Sukurys': Um Pergaminho de Combate; Uma fenda no espaço é criada, e da mesma correntes negras são criadas e se prendem num inimigo alvo. O inimigo sofre dano de Escuridão e tem a sua velocidade reduzida. **'Virsunikalti': Um Pergaminho de Combate que só pode ser utilizado no ar; Faz com que o usuário do feitiço acelere cada vez mais em sua queda, e ao atingir o chão libera uma onda de choque que causa dano de Força e os arremessa para longe; ambos se tornam cada vez maiores quanto maior for a altura da queda. **'Ziedas': Um Pergaminho de Combate; Uma onda gélida é liberada que congela todos os inimigos próximos, seguida por outro congelamento em todos os inimigos próximos aos inimigos já congelados. Atacar um inimigo congelado irá descongelá-los prematuramente. *'Miscelânea': Poderes sem uma classificação específica e mais naturais do que encontrados ou desenvolvidos. **'Saltis': Um feitiço bastante específico; Quando se está num local gelado ou pelo menos frio o suficiente para ter neve e gelo, o Aventureiro convoca uma pequena tempestade de gelo que causa um dano decente ao seu redor. **'Estigma': Estigmas são poderes metafísicos que não fazem nada por si só, mas podem ser aplicados a feitiços e poderes para torná-los mais poderosos. Com estigmas, uma pessoa é capaz de transformar um pergaminho inferior dado por outro Aventureiro num pergaminho de poder comparável. O Aventureiro é capaz de dar estigmas á outras pessoas, embora para isso precise saber o seu Nome Verdadeiro. **'Pacto': Através de rituais específicos, o Aventureiro é capaz de se pactuar com outras pessoas, através da fala dos seus Nomes Verdadeiros e práticas místicas. Ao se pactuar com alguém, o dano recebido por ataques dessa pessoa e golpes que o Aventureiro dá nessa pessoa são reduzidos, nenhum dos dois pode se curar, ser restaurado ou lucrar com a morte um do outro, além de se tornarem imunes a uma grande variedade de poderes um do outro. Não só isso, mas nenhum entra no modo de combate (Por exemplo, técnicas de contra-ataque automático não são ativadas) ao serem atingidos um pelo outro. |-|Poderes= Notas *O personagem aqui descrito considera uma versão composta de todos os personagens do jogo. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Jogos Categoria:Classe D/2 Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Espadachins Categoria:Tales from the Valley Categoria:Roblox Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Elementaristas Categoria:Teletransportadores Categoria:Magos Categoria:Militares Categoria:Líderes Militares